Moment of Life
by BaekhyunSamaa
Summary: Sedikit cerita mereka tentang kehidupan kuliah, asrama dan kejadian saat pentas mahasiswa. Kaisoo, ChanBaek, TaoRis, HunHan, SuLay, ChenMin. Drabble. Mind to RnR?


Sedikit cerita mereka tentang kehidupan kuliah, asrama dan kejadian saat pentas mahasiswa.

**BaekhyunSamaa Present**

**Life**

.

.

.

**-Stage-**

"YEY…"

**Jepret**

Terdengar beberapa riuh teriakan penonton disekitarnya, menandai penampilan klub dance telah berakhir. Kyungsoo menekan tombol shoot kameranya, mengabadikan moment didepannya.

Disana –diatas panggung itu, dapat ia lihat Kai –adik kelasnya yang jahil, terlihat begitu bersinar.

Ia mengedipkan mata.

Ia kemudian mengambil handphonenya dan membuka foto Kai yang dimilikinya.

Masih sama.

Tapi kenapa tadi Kai terlihat sangat tampan?

Ia menoleh lagi kearah panggung.

Apa mungkin diatas panggung bisa membuatmu terlihat setampan itu?

Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui hipotesisnya sendiri. Ia lalu melirik jam yang dipakainya.

Astaga,

Jam 20.55

'_Sial! Jam malam 5 menit lagi!' _

Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, hendak keluar pulang keasrama. Sekedar informasi, Kyungsoo adalah mahasiswa tingkat 1 yang diwajibkan asrama. Sekarang ini, ia mendatangi acara pentas mahasiswa, dan ia tak boleh melewati jam malam. Yah, tentu saja tak boleh –kecuali ia ingin malu dihadapan orang yang ditaksirnya sejak masuk kuliah, Kim Junmyeon, ketua asramanya.

"Yah, Kyungsoo-_hyung_, kau tak mau berfoto denganku? Aku sudah jauh-jauh mendatangi tempat dudukmu!"

Terdengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya, namun Kyungsoo tak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Yah, ini bukan saatnya foto denganmu Kai. Ia masih ingin terlihat sebagai anak baik dihadapan Suho-_hyung_nya.

"Hei, _hyung_, kau tak mendengarku? "

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian mendekat, lalu mengangkat smartphonenya dan memasang pose kearah kamera.

**Jepret**

Kyungsoo berkedip setelah cahaya kamera selesai mengabadikan moment mereka.

"KAI!"

Sebuah suara terdengar memanggil nama pria disampingnya, yang dibalas dengan lambaian oleh objeknya.

"_Hyung, _sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat pergi, sebelum Lay-_hyung_ mengomel padaku"

Kai berbicara sambil bergantian menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan Lay, teman satu UKMnya. Ia lalu mengirimkan gambar yang diambilnya tadi kehandphone Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung_, aku pergi dulu"

Kai melambaikan tangannya pertanda berpisah, tepat setelah gambarnya terkirim.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang berjalan menjauh. Ia lalu membandingkan foto Kai yang bersamanya dengan Kai yang asli.

Iya yakin benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah dari Kai.

Apa memang Kai sudah tampan dari dulu?

Tapi kenapa tadi diatas penggung bisa terlihat begitu indah?

Kyungsoo mengambil kameranya, membuka foto Kai diatas panggung. Ia kemudian memandang panggung didepannya.

Tak perlu semenit, Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

'_Bukan Kai yang terlihat tampan karena diatas panggung, tapi panggunglah yang terlihat indah karena ada dirinya'_

.

.

.

**-Costume and Make Up-**

"Hei Kris-_hyung_, kenapa kau tak siap-siap? Kita tampil 10 menit lagi. Cepat pakai kostum dan _make up_-mu!"

Baekhyun mengomel dengan lancarnya, membuat Kris reflek memegang salah satu telinganya.

"_Slow_ Baek. Rekanmu akan siap beberapa menit lagi"

"BEBERAPA MENIT LAGI? Kris-_hyung_ kau sudah gila? Bagaimana kau bisa siap beberapa menit lagi jika kau hanya duduk diam disini?"

Baekhyun berteriak saking emosinya. Mereka akan tampil, namun Kris dengan santainya duduk sambil memakan kripik kentang dimeja.

"Siapa bilang rekanmu itu aku? Rekanmu ada diruang ganti, sedang memakai kostumnya setelah _dimake up_."

"Rekanku bukan kau? Kenapa tiba-tiba diubah? Bukankah kemarin _Hyung_ sudah setuju?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Tunggu

Jangan-jangan-

"_Hyung_, kau tak menyuruh Si bodoh itu menggantikanmu kan?"

Baekhyun panik menyadari tidak adanya Chanyeol disana.

"Bukan, aku tak menyuruhnya"

Baekhyun mendesah lega. _'Syukurlah'_.

"Tapi dia yang memohon padaku untuk digantikan" Kris berkata dengan santainya.

"APA?!"

Baekhyun berteriak untuk kedua kalinya. _Aish. Tega-teganya Kris menyuruh Si bodoh itu menggantikannya. Bagaimana kalau ia malah menghancurkan penampilannya? Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun tampil kepanggung. Tega sekali hyungnya ini menyuruh Chanyeol menggantikannya. _

"_Hyung_, kau tahu kan ini adalah penampilan pertamaku? Kenapa kau menyetujui permintaannya? Kau tahu kan dia jahil padaku? Dia mungkin cuma mau menghancurkan penampilanku!" Baekhyun menarik nafas. "Lagi pula, aku butuh dirimu sebagai penarik perhatian!" Ucapnya kesal

"Byun Baek, santailah! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya tak tega dengan Chanyeol yang memohon. _'Ayolah Hyung, aku ingin mencoba didandani dengan smokey make up dan kostum itu. Aku kan juga ingin terlihat tampan didepan Baekhyun'"_

Kris memperagakan perkataan Chanyeol dengan intonasi yang berlebihan.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. "_Hyung_, itu tidak ada hubungannya" ucapnya mengalihakn perhatian.

Ia mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Alasan itu terlalu konyol. Kalau sampai penonton berkurang karena dia, KU BUNUH KAU! Kau sendiri tahukan kalau penonton tidak akan tertarik dengan orang yang sekonyol dan tam-"

Baekhyun yang sedang mengomel tanpa sadar hampir mengucapkan kata 'tampan' saat melihat Chanyeol yang baru datang dari ruang ganti. Rambut kecoklatannya diikat kebelakang, dengan sedikit make up panggung yang membuatnya terlihat tampan.

"Tam- apa Byun Baek?" Kris menyindir Baekhyun yang sempat cengo dengan tatapan terpesona itu.

Ia berdeham, mencoba menahan jantungnya agar tidak keluar.

"Tampak mengerikan. Chanyeol, sebaiknya kau langsung mengecek mic-mu dan jangan sampai membuat kesalahan!"

Baekhyun berbicara cepat, lalu membalikkan badan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. _Oh Sial_.

"_Hyung.."_ Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Jadi dia setuju?"

Chanyeol yang baru datang tadi, langsung bingung dengan tingkah Baekhyun. Kris mengangguk menjawabnya.

'_Syukurlah'_ batinnya.

Tapi tunggu dulu, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikirannya.

"Em _Hyung_,

Benarkah aku terlihat mengerikan?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan ekspresi khawatir, membuat tawa Kris meledak seketika.

"Mungkin, jika kata tampan dikamus telah diganti dengan kata mengerikan"

**TBC**

**Review, please?**


End file.
